


One Number Away

by Immortal_trash389



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Another older piece, Based on One Number Away by Luke Combs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23424949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortal_trash389/pseuds/Immortal_trash389
Relationships: Phone Guy/Purple Guy (Five Nights at Freddy's)
Kudos: 4





	One Number Away

I stared at my phone, watching the blinking cursor. I couldn't bring myself to hit the last number, to press the green button. I'm the one who broke it off, I shouldn't be the one who wants contact. I swallowed thickly, eyes fixed onto the 9, staring at the button.

_ Maybe he's waiting for you to call. Maybe he's bored as hell and wants someone to talk to, something to do, too. _ I shook the thoughts away, closing out of the app.  _ Not tonight. You've had one too many. _ I hadn't drank since I left…

I could imagine the conversation, if it took place. If he picked up. If he didn't blow it off like he should.

_ “Dyl?” His voice would waver as if he was about to cry.  _

_ “Yeah. It's me. I just wanted to hear your voice.” _

_ “Oh.” _

_ “Please just… talk… I just need to hear you talk… ramble, curse me out, I don’t give a fuck. I just need to hear you.” He'd pause, as if considering it.  _

_ Then, “I can't, Dylin. You broke my heart and I can't face that right now.” Nodding, knowing he can't see me, I'd bite my lip. _

_ “I understand. I'm sorry and I want you back, but it's understandable. See you ‘round, Scott.” With that, I'd hang up, crumpling to the floor and sobbing. _

I sniffled softly, setting the phone facedown on the end table.  _ Why did I let him go? _ I rolled over, closing my eyes and praying I woke up hangover-free.

\-----

I woke up, checking my phone, hopeful for a message from Scott.  _ Nothing. Why do you even try, Dylin?  _ I bit my lip, glancing out the window.  _ Maybe I could go to his place?  _ I shook my head. That's an even stupider idea than calling. Too stupid to be properly considered.

I sighed, turning on some music, trying to drown out the silence and clamor of my thoughts. I passed the time till nightfall, then sat in the recliner, opening the phone app again, typing in his number.  _ Only the 9 left, Dylin.  _ I shook my head again, clicking the power button. My screen went black, and I sighed heavily.

Moments later, I clicked it back on, tapping on the nine and pressing the green button, holding my phone to my ear.

_ “Dylin?” _


End file.
